BOM18: Kościany Bies
Part 1 - Mam prosty plan - zaczął Gotfryd - Uciekaj stąd jeśli ci życie miłe - wrzasnął i kopnął Orlando w tylną część ciała tak mocno, że chłopak wyleciał z sali - Dobra, jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to nie zabije mnie tak bardzo W tym momencie gigantyczny kościany bies skoczył na Gotfryda załamując podłogę. Ten jednak zdążył odskoczyć. Bestia w mgnieniu oka pojawiła się przy dziurze w ścianie, z której początkowo wyszła. - Ach, rozumiem - powiedział radny - Jakaś potężna magia dosięgnęła nawet i potężnego biesa. Znaczy to tyle, że jeśli znajdę tu jakiś odpowiednio silną magicznie broń to zdołam mu coś zrobić. Gotfryd wybiegł z sali rozwalając drzwi od wejścia. Orlando stał przy nich, ale na szczęście zareagował gdy zaczęły się łamać i odbiegł. Gdy zauważył biegnącego towarzysza misji zaczął do niego biec. Zwiększył szybkość biegu, gdy zauważył, że wielki przeciwnik ich goni. Dawny strażnik rzucił się na kościanego przeciwnika. Ten próbował go zabić swoim kościanym ostrzem, jednak człowiek skoczył na nie i zaczął po nim biec. Stwór ryknął tak mocno w jego kierunku, że mężczyzna upadł na ziemię. Już miał go pociąć na dwie części, ale Orlando podniósł z ziemi miecz Gotfryda, który chwycił, gdy ten spadał na ziemię i zablokował cios. Miecz jednak szybko zaczął się łamać, a dzierżący go okazał się słabszy. Na szczęście te ułamki sekundy pozwoliły Gotfrydowi wstać i zabrać chłopaka z miejsca, w które po chwili uderzyło kościane ostrze. Ziemia w tym miejscu zapadła się od potężnego ciosu olbrzyma. Obaj zaczęli przed nim uciekać. Orlando dowiedział się o tym, że odpowiednio silna broń powinna zranić potężnego biesa. Postanowili się rozdzielić. Gotfryd odwracał uwagę bestii, a chłopak w tym czasie miał znaleźć coś co przyda im się do pokonania przeciwnika. - Co o nich myślisz? - spytała jakaś postać stojąca wysoko w powietrzu przypatrując się tamtej dwójce w towarzystwie człowieka zakutego w potężną zbroję. Jego twarzy także nie było widać - Nie są zbyt potężni, ale przyznam, że wpadli na pomysł zdobycia magicznej broni szybciej niż myślałem - odpowiedziała druga postać, która zdecydowanie dowodziła dwuosobowym składem - Jednakowoż nie sadzę, aby byli zagrożeniem dla mistrza cieni. Możliwe nawet, że gildia zabójców cienia będzie musiała interweniować w sprawie Apocalipsusa - Moim zdaniem są całkiem nieźli. Łączą dużą siłę ze zwinnością i inteligencją. Może gdyby ich wtajemniczyć... - Nie ma mowy! Oni nie zasługują. Dobrze wiesz jacy powinni być wybrani, poza tym to nasi wrogowie, może rozbici, ale nadal wrogowie. - Skoro tak twierdzisz, wiesz że jestem nowy i chcę okazać się przydatny dla organizacji - Gdybyś nie był przydatny to nigdy byś się o nas nie dowiedział. Jeśli chcesz to patrz jak się wygłupiają ze strażnikiem, dla mnie to strata czasu - powiedział w stal okuty wyjmując z podręcznej torby zwój, wymawiając słowa przypominające łacinę. Nagle ze zwoju wyciekła biała moc, która zabrała go z tamtego miejsca. - Aczkolwiek dziwne jest twoje zainteresowanie tymi ludźmi skoro niby są tacy beznadziejni... Part 2 Orlando w tym czasie biegł po całym budynku rady chcąc znaleźć potężną broń, dzięki której wraz z Gotfrydem pokonałby Kościanego Biesa. Na głównym korytarzu rozwalił czaszki co najmniej 15 szkieletom. Gdy zaglądał do dawnych pokoi, tam napotykał kolejne. W końcu zauważył, że skończyły mu się na boje. Wziął więc dwa karabiny od martwych przeciwników i szedł dalej. W końcu jego oczom ukazała się jedna z dawniej zakazanych sal. Tutaj nie było już strażników, a ci, którzy go gonili wrócili na poprzednie pozycje. Trochę zdziwiło go, że w porównaniu z resztą budynku ta część była niezniszczona. Postanowił otworzyć drzwi. Gdy zbliżył dłoń, wrota same się uchyliły i rozległ się donośny głos, który powiedział "Wyczuwam w tobie strach", po czym do uszu Orlando dobiegł złowieszczy śmiech. Mimowolnie zaczął podążać naprzód. Gdy tylko przekroczył progi wielkiej sali, uderzyła go błyskawica. Wstrząsnęło nim naprawdę mocno. Z rąk wypuścił karabiny. Po chwili stracił przytomność. Gdy otworzył oczy, znajdował się w białej sali bez wyjścia. Wstał i zaczął powoli machać dłonią. - To nie jest sen - stwierdził - Prawda, to nie jest sen - powiedział dobrze znany mu głos. Skierował oczy ku dwóm fotelom, przy których stał stolik. Nagle zaczęła się materializować jakaś postać. Z każdą sekundą stawała się coraz wyraźniejsza. - Zerox, kopę lat. Co u ciebie? - spytał Orlando - A jak myślisz? Nie żyję. Chociaż w sumie nie jest tak źle. Zanim dostaniesz broń, chciałbym ci coś opowiedzieć. Usiądź i nie martw się o Gotfryda, da sobie radę - O czym możesz mi opowiedzieć? O tym jak to jest zapłacić za zdemoralizowanie całej rady? - Prawie przyjacielu... - Jak śmiesz nazywać nas przyjaciółmi? - Zamknij się i słuchaj! - wykrzyczał dawny dyktator wstając z białego fotela. Z jego oczu zaczął uciekać potężny ładunek elektryczny. Orlando poczuł przytłaczającą aurę dawnego przywódcy. Różnica mocy była tak wielka, że chłopak padł na ziemię. Gdy to się stało, Zerox opanował złość - Wybacz za ten wybuch przyjacielu, ale sytuacja jest poważna i nie mamy czasu na rozdrapywanie starych ran. Proszę usiądź i posłuchaj. - Ehh... Chyba nie mam wyboru. Oby tylko nie trwało to za długo. Gotfryd mimo wszystko nie jest niezniszczalny - powiedział siadając - Tutaj się nie zgodzę, ale mniejsza. Ten pokój automatycznie wyzwala potężne zaklęcia naginające czas w taki sposób, że nasza godzina z perspektywy reszty ludzi jest jak kilka sekund. Mimo to będę zaczynał, są sprawy, o których powinniście wiedzieć Part 3 Nagle ściany, podłoga i dach pokoju zniknęli, a obaj mężczyźni znaleźli się na wielkim polu martwej ziemi. W pobliżu było wiele palących się miejsc. Wśród pola zniszczenia widzieli bardzo wiele trupów, szczątków wielu stworzeń, m.in ghastów, ghulów, smoków, demonów, a nawet planetarów. Dźwięki wskazywały na to, że bitwa nadal trwała, a jej wir niedługo dojdzie do tego miejsca. - Zerox, co się stało? - spytał Orlando - Włączyłem wirtualizację moich wspomnień - wyjaśnił - Dzięki temu zobaczysz ostatnie wydarzenia z mojej perspektywy - Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że możesz mi zaproponować prawdę, której nie znamy? - spytał Orlando spoglądając na lecącego mężczyznę w złotej zbroi - Dokładnie - potwierdził Zerox - Są rzeczy, których widziało tylko osób, a niektóre tylko ja. Musicie owe zdarzenia zobaczyć na własne oczy, patrz uważnie - powiedział wskazując na rozgorzałą już walkę. Wielka humanoidalna bestia z przerażająco wielkim i powyszczerbianym toporem. Było na nim wiele krwi i kawałków ciała. Natomiast sam stwór miał siwe spięte włosy w trzy wielkie i grube kucyki. Jego twarz była dość stara, widać było, że widziała więcej bitew niż kiedykolwiek ten świat widział. Był wielki, ale jak na bakugana był niską osobą. Wielu ludzi wezwało do walki przeciw niemu bakugany. Niestety dla nich, przeciwnik błyskawicznie za pomocą topora, ręki, skorpionowego ogona oraz wzroku, którym powalał przeciwników, w kilka sekund bakugany zostały rozgromione. - Jeżeli myślicie, że tak żałosne stworzenia mogą mi zagrozić - warknęła bestia - To w bolesny sposób wyprowadzę was z mylnego myślenia Powiedziawszy to zamachnął się toporem i uderzył trzech ludzi nacierających do niego. W odpowiedzi uderzył swoją bronią o ziemię. Z miejsca, które walnął stwór, powstała fala ognia i wielu innych potwornie zabójczych substancji zmiatając wszystkich przeciwników. Na ich nieszczęście, ci którzy nie zdążyli zareagować, zostali rozerwani. - Pamiętasz to, prawda? Słynna walka z Nebirosem cudem zakończona zwycięstwem dzięki Simonowi z drużyny alfa, który zajął demona sobą. W tym czasie Gefloy i reszta ówczesnej Rady Ośmiu m.in z Gotfrydem stworzyli zaklęcie wygnania pokonując złego - rzekł Zerox - Tak, byłem w becie. Uczestniczyłem w tej walce, chociaż moje zadanie opierało się na walce z jego obstawą, a także innymi istotami, które opanował swoim umysłem - odparł Orlando Więc nie muszę ci tego tłumaczyć. Nie wiecie natomiast nic o impie zwanym wówczas Kapcios. Mały, wątły stworek, który w trakcie walk kradł księgi pradawnych zarówno jednej jak i drugiej strony. Myślicie, że Rex i ja podczas waszej potyczki siedzieliśmy w wymiarze rady jak nam przykazano? Bzdura! Wytropiliśmy impa i próbowaliśmy powstrzymać. On niestety znał już dość silne zaklęcia. My wtedy nie wychodziliśmy poza 4 krąg. W dodatku walczył bakuganami. My ich nie mieliśmy. Dały mu przewagę... Musieliśmy uciekać, a on zaczął tworzenie pieczęci, aby dostać się do Kartaru. Tam zdobył wiele Krwi Feniksa, która uczyniła go potężniejszym. Dzięki tej sile wdarł się do komnat wielkiego kupca Tarevo, zarządcy miasta. Znalazł tam zapiski traktujące o Bibliotece Zatracenie, jej wielkim zbiorze i komnat z zakazanymi zaklęciami i pieczęciami. Nagle obraz zmienił się. Orlando ujrzał jak rzucaliśmy słabe zaklęcia na dwa wielkie bakugany, które nas atakowały. Zerox ze wspomnień użył czaru zauraczającego. Jeden z nich oparł się czarowi, ale drugi przeciwnie. Na jego nieszczęście, był słabszy. W kilka sekund fioletowy bakugan w czarnej zbroi z ostrzami powalił przeciwnika wyraźnie domeny aquosa. - Walcz Shapeshifter! - wykrzyczał znajomy głos. Na polu bitwy pojawił się partner Aeopathili w słabszym wydaniu niż obecnie wraz z wojowniczką - Reszta alfy przybędzie kiedy tylko będzie mogła, wy biegnijcie powstrzymać demona - powiedziała rzucając Zeroxowi bakugana. Mieliśmy już biec, kiedy nagle usłyszałem głos powalonego bakugana... - Nie czynię mej woli, Kapcios nałożył na mnie zauroczenie przed wami. Zdejmijcie ze mnie urok, a z chęcią wam pomogę... - Niech będzie, każda pomoc się nam przyda - zgodziłem się rzucając zaklęcie. Bakugan w odpowiedzi zmienił się w formę kulistą i wskoczył mi do kieszeni. Następnie, aby nie tracić czasu, pobiegliśmy tropem impa. Nie chcieliśmy, aby zbytnio się wzmocnił... Part 4 Biegliśmy tropem impa, jednak w pewnej chwili zaatakowało nas 7 zamaskowanych ludzi. Byli niesamowicie szybcy, to oni wykonali pierwszy ruch. Zanim się obejrzeliśmy, byliśmy spętani. Jeden z nich podszedł do nas i uderzył mnie pałką w głowę. Straciłem przytomność... Obudziłem się w małym pomieszczeniu. Długi na około 10 metrów i na tyle samo szeroki. Nie było okien, ani drzwi. Tylko mały otwór długi jak połowa mojego przedramienia. Był zakratowany, więc i tak nie mieliśmy szansy na jakikolwiek popis. Zerox siedział w jednym kącie. Był wyraźnie zmartwiony, w sumie mu się nie dziwiłem - Jak się czujesz? - spytał - Oprócz tego, że boli mnie głowa to jest całkiem nieźle - odpowiedziałem wstając - A jak z Tobą - Po tym jak cię walnęli, mi zrobili to samo i wsadzili tutaj. Obudziłem się wcześniej, bo słabiej dostałem, tobie aż krwawiła głowa - Taaaa, ale postarali się, rany nie ma - Kapcios cię uzdrowił - Wiesz co chce z nami zrobić? - Nie mam pojęcia, ale prawdopodobnie zabierze nasze moce, a potem zabije - Czemu nie rozwaliłeś którejś ze ścian? - spytałem. W odpowiedzi Zerox walnął się dłonią w głowę i użył płonącej pięści, aby roznieść jeden z murów. Uwolniliśmy się z metalowych kajdan bez najmniejszego problemu. Stopiliśmy je. Zaczęliśmy wybiegać, jednak drogę zagrodził nam pewien zamaskowany wojownik. Zerox poraził go prądem tak mocno, że jego ciało zaczęło dymić. Biegliśmy dalej. Niedługo naszym oczom ukazał się imp, który odprawiał nieznany nam rytuał wraz z czwórką magów i sześcioma zamaskowanymi wojownikami, którzy nas napadli. Cała ekipa była nieobecna jak to bywa przy odprawianiu rytuałów. Ich świadomość była zupełnie na innym planie co nie znaczyło, że nie widzieli co się dzieje dookoła. Wręcz przeciwnie, mogli w każdym momencie wybudzić się z transu i nas zaatakować. Przeciw nam stanął tylko jeden z zamaskowanych. Uderzyłem go w twarz kulą ognia. Przeciwnik pobiegł jak najszybciej, aby znaleźć źródło wody. Part 5 - Nie będę ci zajmować dużo czasu, w tle niech się dzieje co ma się dziać - powiedział Zerox zwracając na siebie uwagę Orlando - Opowiem ci co się działo dalej - Ale szybko, boję się o Gotfryda - Nie musisz, ale skoro szybkie słowa miałby go zbawić to niech będzie. Kapcios miał zamiar odprawić rytuał, który rozszerzyłby bramę. Dzięki temu chciał sprowadzić Czempiona Zła i zabrać mu jego moce dzięki kolejnemu rytuałowi, który odprawiała cała reszta. Plan się nie powiódł. Nagle pojawił się cień Czempiona jeszcze przez rozpoczęciem rytuału. Wszyscy poczuli jego wzrok... i umarli, no oprócz impa. On natomiast stracił panowanie nad ciałem. Gdy poczuliśmy jego obecność w naszych ciałach, znaleźliśmy się w budynku rady, gdzie kazano nam przebywać z resztą drużyny alfa dostając pouczenie, aby nigdy nie interesować się tymi sprawami i zabić Inuictusa - Z jakiego powodu Rexa? Jeszcze wtedy nie był Nighterusem - Z innych powodów. Czempion na pewno wiedział, że dostanie tą esencję, ale przyczyna mogła być inna. Czempion pewnego razu próbował się osłabić na tyle, aby móc przejść przez Bramę Wieczności. Swoją esencję umieścił w przypadkowych ludziach. Ja o tym wiedziałem odkąd z Rexem dołączyliśmy do rady, on ma w sobie skazę Czempiona. Niestety niemal nieskończona moc Czempiona nawet po odjęciu 99% jego mocy nie pozwoliła mu na wydostanie się - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ten chłopaczyna ma w sobie wyższą esencję dobra i wyższą esencję zła? Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Zwykły człowiek nie jest w stanie mieć w sobie więcej niż 10% esencji bytu wyższego, on ma dwie całości do tego odwrotne względem siebie. - Oczywiście nie jest to dla niego obojętne, ale tak naprawdę "zabawy z genetykę" to były próby ulepszenia ciała, aby dalej nie ulegało rozkładowi. Udało mu się. Jednakże te esencje rozdzierały go. Dodatkowo Kapcios po tym wysłał Executię. Jej misją była konspiracja wśród wszystkich znajomych Inuictusa i nastawienie ich przeciw niemu co jej się udało. - To wszystko? - spytał Orlando - Nie, teraz najważniejsze, słuchaj wyraźnie... Part 6 Gdy tylko Orlando usłyszał słowa Zeroxa, ten od razu odesłał go. Obudził się w białym pomieszczeniu, widział przed sobą miecz z czarną rękojeścią wyglądającą jak smok. Ostrze było wielkie. Wziąwszy go pobiegł jak najszybciej, aby wspomóc Gotfryda. Napadały go małe grupki szkieletów, jednak za pomocą miecza niszczył wszystkich stawających mu na drodze strażników. Gdy dobiegł do miejsca, w którym walczyli z Kościanym Biesem zobaczył Gotfryda przy ognisku z kości dawnego przeciwnika. - eeee, a-ale jak ty to? - Orlando zaczął zadawać pytanie, jednak towarzysz nie zmuszał go do męczenia się - Nie kłopocz się, żyję bardzo długo na tym świecie i miałem czas, aby podłapać parę przydatnych sztuczek - odpowiedział wstając i podchodząc po miecz - Na pewno jeszcze nie raz was zaskoczę - powiedział biorąc do ręki miecz - Słynny miecz smoka cienia, zdobyłem go dawno temu z moją drużyną poszukiwaczy przygód. To były piękne czasy. A teraz chodźmy po nasz cel podróży - rzekłszy podszedł do dziury w ścianie, którą początkowo zrobił bies, a stamtąd wyszedł z małą trumną - Co to jest? - zapytał młodzieniec - Zobaczysz - odparł Gotfryd używając miecza jako łomu. Przez jakieś 15 sekund nie mógł otworzyć skrzyni, ale koniec końców, udało mu się. Wyjął stamtąd butelkę z dziwnym napojem i kryształ - Patrz i podziwiaj, dwa artefakty pozostawione przez Zeroxa na wypadek, gdyby rada się rozpadła - Po co nam to? - Potrzebny nam ten napój, tylko z jego pomocą można kogoś przywrócić, ale teraz wynośmy się stąd, bo mogą się tu pojawić inni strażnicy, którzy wydrą nam nasze skarby - poinformował Gotfryd wyprowadzając Orlando z kompleksu rady. Tymczasem w powietrzu nadal stała zakapturzona postać obserwując co się dzieje. - Nie rozumiem dlaczego on uważa was za nędznych. Jestem pewny, że dalibyście mu radę, ale mniejsza. Powinienem się skupić na kimś zupełnie innym. Może nawet pozwolimy mu dołączyć do nas, musi tylko mnie pokonać. To niestety nie będzie takie łatwe - powiedziała postać znikając Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex